


Laid Back

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you say anything about ample nacelles, I am going to fucking kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Back

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle X, prompts: engine, metaphor, laughter.

"If you say anything about ample nacelles," she says, "I am going to fucking kill you."

He laughs. "Duly noted."

She's sprawled on the bed, face down, and she's wearing a pair of too-small black lace panties. They're the kind she'll never wear on shift, because when she might be tangling with Klingons on any given day, a girl needs comfortable underwear.

He gives her an appraising glance. "But you do have--"

"_Scotty._"

He sits down on the edge of the bed. She has a mug of Vulcan spice tea balanced at her elbow--old habits die hard--and his counterweight sloshes half of it onto the mattress.

"Sorry," he says, rescuing the mug and placing it on the floor.

She abandons the magazine she's reading on her padd and rests her cheek against the cool cotton quilt. Opening her eyes, she sees soft blue running to a grey horizon. She wishes they could paint the walls. "What do you think Fleet'd say to a nice eggy yellow?" She makes her fingers into a square and squints, imagining sun.

"What on Earth are you on about, girl?" he says, running his hands over her shoulders. She lets herself melt into the touch.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

His hands trace the gentle curve of her spine, fingers trailing down, down, under the waistband of her panties. She feels him lean in, feels the mattress shift with his weight as he kneels and presses a kiss to the knob of her tailbone. His breath is warm; she can feel it through the thin lace and she can't stop the shudder that runs through her, the gooseflesh that stipples her skin. His treacherous fingers follow it down over her ass and she shivers again.   
He parts her thighs with practiced hands and runs a finger over the damp cotton he finds between them.

"Already?" he clucks. _"Nyota."_

She whines a little at her name. "I'm _sorry_. I can't help it when you make me go all shivery."

His hands are back at her waist, tugging, and she arches her back and lifts her hips and she's helping and not helping at all, all at the same time. He slides her panties down to her ankles.

"I should leave these here, hobble you," he says warningly.

"I don't like that," she replies petulantly.

"I know."

He cups her ass with both hands. She closes her eyes, knowing what he looks like now. Reverent. He always looks at her like she's something very beautiful and very delicious, a cake delicately iced. Like he's afraid biting in will ruin it, but he's going to try anyway.

He has too much of a sweet tooth not to. She knows that too. She squirms, and he leans in to taste. The first swipe of his tongue makes her gasp; it's so wet and hot and then he withdraws and it recedes into a stripe of cold. She wants more. He licks from her pussy up to her hole, circling, teasing, then giving in. She insinuates a hand between her body and the mattress, and he laughs against her flesh. He knew she wouldn't be able to stand him long.

He licks her again, for good measure, then he's gone. She feels his cock butt up against her and then he's inside in one stroke. "You were wet," he says, pleased. She can't respond, she's already working. She shifts back against him, taking him all the way in, moving her hips in a lazy circle.

"That's right," he says. "Work it back on me." His thumb skims her crack to press at her hole too. She whines, canting her hips back and forth.   
"Hmm, you like that," he says. "Look at you, I don't think you want me in your pussy much after all," he says, casually, as if he's just noted some particular of the engines. She moans back.

"No, not very much at all," he says. "In fact, I'd say there's something you want much more." He works the first joint of his thumb inside. There's a hot little knot of pleasure deep inside her and his touch threatens to unravel it. She twists back, impaling herself further on his cock and thumb.

"P-please," she says. "Don't tease me. Goddamn it--" She hates to beg for it.

He presses the fingernails of his free hand into one ass cheek. "You don't have to _beg_, Nyota. I just want you to be specific."

"B-but you _know_ already," she says, gritting her teeth. God, she can feel it starting already, at her core.

"Oh, but how sure can I be about that? I mean, it's a question of epistemology, really. How d'we know what we know? Is this bed really a--"

"Jesus, okay. I want you to. I want you to fuck my ass."

He chuckles, a warm dark sound that starts in his chest. Montgomery Scott is always ready with a laugh, but this one is hers alone. She basks in it despite herself.

"Hmm, what's that? You want me to fuck your tight ass?" His voice is low and whiskey-smooth.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to fuck it nice and slowly? Do you want me to lube up my cock and slide it in and let you fuck yourself back on it until you've got me all the way to the balls ?" He's fucking her pussy harder now; she can hear obscene little sounds. She works her clit in time.

"Mmmm. Yes. Yes!"

"All right, then." He stills. She hears a tube flick open, hears him squeeze out a generous amount of lube.

"Not too much," she says quickly. Trial and error has taught them otherwise. He gives her ass a little smack. "Bossy," he says.

She can feel him behind her now, and she has that funny feeling in her gut, like she's not sure how she got into this, like she's not sure she can take it, and then he's lining up and whispering, "You sure?" and all she can do is slide back slowly and open for him, and say "Yes, yes, yes."

She lets out a breath she doesn't remember holding as he slides in inch by inch, filling her all the way to the hilt. He trembles behind her.

"God, Nyota, your ass…it's _amazing_." She laughs, and her laughter evidently does something equally amazing because he gasps and presses the small of her back. He circles his hips tentatively and she rotates her own to meet him. Amazing is right, the way this reaches something deep inside her, uncoiling it with the application of pressure and heat, making it molten.

He moves more quickly now, and she raises her hips off the bed just enough, just so she can get at her slick folds and strum fingers over her clit. It presses him deeper into her and they both gasp again. She can feel it up in her throat, down to her toes. Her toes begin to curl, like the tension in her center is leaking out of her through the rest of her body. She can feel it starting and she works herself harder. Her hand is starting to cramp.

"Fuck," she says. "Yes, yes, yeah." Faster and faster now, and when they first started she'd have sworn she couldn't take it like this. She  
said a lot of things when they first started this. She's sure they were all very logical, but she can't remember any of them now.

He's almost past hearing her. She can tell because he starts talking, declarations, little whispers. It's a slippery slope now.

"Oh my god," she gasps. "Fuck, come on, faster, please…"

"Are you--"

"I'm good, I'm great, oh goddamn, god_dammit_…" and she's coming so hard she sees little nebulae in the black behind her eyes.

"Oh fuck, Nyota, that's…" she feels a shudder run through him as he pumps into her once, twice, three times, then collapses on her in a sweaty heap. He wipes her brow, carding his fingers through the damp hair at her temples, kissing the corner of her smile.

"Fuck," she mutters.

"I know."

He slides out carefully, then rolls off to one side, scooting up to share the pillow. He's very close; she can see the little patch of brown in the iris of his right eye. He looks at her. God, how he looks at her.

"You're very pretty, you know," he says.

"You just say that because I have the best ass in the known universe."

"Affirmative, Lieutenant." He kisses her shoulder. He doesn't make the joke about hot warp cores, and for that she's grateful.

They should clean up, but languor overtakes her. She's so warm. "Wake me up in a minute, hmm?" She feels him settle next to her. She hears him mutter something about taking her ample nacelles offline just before she falls asleep.

She'll kill him tomorrow.


End file.
